


Ares, the Dark Lord and the ONE Ring

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: Ares' and Aphrodite's journey through the multiverse [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, SMITE (Video Game), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ares vs Sauron, Explicit Lovemaking, F/M, Oral, Plot, Sex, The One Ring - Freeform, alternative universe, battle for middle-earth, epic fights, massive battle, middle-earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Ares and his wife were sent to Middle-earth. Now Ares has to protect the humans and elves from the wrath of Sauron





	Ares, the Dark Lord and the ONE Ring

Ares stood on top of a small hill, he noticed that nobody else stood on that hill. Thousands of warriors were busy fighting on the battlefield, in which he had suddenly appeared. He observed the warriors closely and noticed in a very short time that three nations were fighting. One of these nations were humans whose warriors wore, with small wings, decorated silver coloured iron helmets and black tabards which almost covered their entire bodies. Their arms and legs were covered by iron armor and they carried one-hand swords and shields which covered half of their bodies.

The warriors of the second nation, which were allied with the humans, wore golden coloured armor. The colour’s purpose seemed to be the expression of the race’s beauty. A few of these golden warriors had lost their helmets so that Ares could see their sharp ears. Ares had traveled to lots of worlds in the past so he knew that the people in the golden armor were elves.

He turned his head to the other side of the battlefield and spotted an army of thousands of ugly creatures. Most of them had brown or dark creased skin, yellow, ugly and darting eyes and black, ugly and terrible maintained teeth. They wore black armor, which had a lower quality than the armor of the elves and humans. The army of these creatures was larger than the combined army of the elves and humans. It also seemed that they were less experienced and less trained in battle than the humans and elves.

The battlefield was overgrown with warriors from the three nations who were fighting. The front reminded Ares of a pure massacre between the creatures and the humanoid races. It seemed that the alliance of humans and elves had the upper hand although they had lost a lot of soldiers. These creatures had lost more soldiers in total but they were still outnumbering the alliance. Ares listened to the shouts of the humans and found out that the ugly creatures were called orcs. These orcs kept charging forward and many of them got slaughtered before they were able to do something. The superior number of the orcs was still a threat to the alliance, which lost more and more soldiers over the time. Ares predicted that the alliance will lose in the end, although more orcs than humans or elves lost their lives. The overwhelming orc troops caused them a lot of trouble.

Ares stood lonely on his small hill, unsure what to do. He knew that he could influence the outcome of this battle by supporting one side but he didn’t know for which side he should fight. He had met orcs in other worlds and all of them were evil and did nothing except conquering other kingdoms or nations and they slaughtered even the innocent inhabitants. The orcs, Ares knew, were cruel and merciless monsters but that didn’t mean that the members of this orc race were also monsters. They could be the good guys in this world but he doubted that.

He was a god but that didn’t mean that he had no prejudices against certain races and people. He decided to do nothing at first and observe the battle. His plan was foiled by five of these ugly orcs who ran towards the hill. Their weapons were raised in the air and loud war cries slipped out of their ugly mouths as they reached the hill and prepared their attack on Ares.

Ares shook his head slightly and did a very fast move, he was so fast that the orcs didn’t release what he had done. He appeared behind them, suddenly the orcs’ heads were separated and fell on the ground, quickly followed by the orcs’ bodies. He looked around and noticed that he had unintentionally gained the attention of more orcs around the hill. He had the attention of the elves too, who were fighting in the near of the hill. The elves seemed to be surprised by his presence and appearance because they had never seen anyone in Middle-earth wearing armor which looked like Ares’ armor. He heard loud gasps of surprise from the elves as he killed a group of twelve orcs, who had dared to approach him, with one quick strike. He turned around and observed the elves who were looking at him, astounded and totally surprised by his strength. Ares took out another group of orcs then he spotted an incoming hail of arrows which was about to hit him. He lifted his right hand in the air and created a golden barrier around him, which blocked all the arrows and dissolved them.

Ares noticed that a certain elf was watching him closely. The elf’s armor was also golden but it looked firmer and better forged than the armor of the other elves. He wore no helmet, his face and his long brown hair were exposed. He looked like that he was in his late forties but the God of War knew that he was a lot older than that. The elves, he had met during his travels, always lived in average a lot longer than other mortal races and looked a lot younger than their age.

Ares guessed that this person was the leader elf army because he was the one who gave orders and told his soldiers what to do. This elf was observing him, like his soldiers he was surprised but his eyes showed Ares something which hadn’t been visible in the eyes of the elves before they had seen him and had witnessed his power. It was hope which kindled in the elf’s eyes and face.

Ares didn’t know how long this battle already lasted but it seemed that a lot of soldiers had already given up before they had spotted the God of War. New courage kindled in the soldiers who focused the remains of their strength and opposed the orcs. The humans and elves didn’t know that it was Ares’ aura which gave them courage and made them stronger, his aura also caused that they started to believe in themselves again.

Ares had supported humans and other races in countless battles and every time where he had appeared, the soldiers, he had been fighting for, had become stronger and braver. Sometimes it had been enough that he had been in the near of the soldiers to guarantee that they will win, sometimes he hadn’t needed to join the battle. This time Ares was pretty sure that this aid will be needed for the elves’ and humans’ victory. He still wasn’t sure if he would be supporting the right side because he didn’t know anything about the three nations. Judging them by their appearance and their race was no option because he had also met evil elves and humans in the past and he had also met friendly orcs in two or three different worlds.

He decided to stay on the hill and watched the battle without intruding. The only action he did was defending himself against the orcs who were dumb enough to attack him. He had noticed that most of the orcs feared him and stayed away from him, just a few dumb individuals came to him only to get killed immediately without hesitation and mercy. Ares looked at the orcs then back at the elves and noticed that their commander was walking towards him. He killed a few orcs on his way and managed to reach the god within a few minutes.

“Who are you and where did you come from” the elf shouted, trying to drown out the battle sounds like screams, roars, the rattle of weapons and cries of badly wounded or dying soldiers. Ares suspected that the elf knew that he didn’t belong to the army of the humans.

“My name is Ares” he responded loud enough so that the elf was able to hear his words.

“I am Elrond. I am the leader of Rivendell and leader of the elf army in this battle”

“What is the reason for this battle?” Ares asked ignoring the confused look in Elrond’s face. Elrond looked at him, trying to figure out if this was meant to be a joke but he noticed that the God of War wasn’t joking.

“We are fighting against the Dark Lord Sauron who is trying to conquer our world and to enslave every creature which lives in Middle-earth. We just want to have peace, we don’t want to conquer other territories, we are just defending ourselves” Elrond explained and killed an orc with his sword, which had a long and thin bent blade and seemed to be well forged out of a very expensive and valuable material.

Ares used his divine abilities and checked if he was telling the truth or if he was lying. Indeed he was telling the truth and judging by the facial expressions and the behaviour of the orcs they seemed to like killing out of pure joy. Ares showed Elrond that he believed him then he walked forwards and annihilated ten orcs with one strike. Their bodies were torn apart in small pieces and spread on the ground, which was covered by fresh black blood. He looked back at Elrond who was more than just impressed and quickly followed him.

“I will explain everything you want to know later but for now we have to win this battle. It seems that the humans need some help” Ares said and pointed at a human warrior, he assumed to be their leader. It was an older man, probably at the age of fifty or sixty judging by his look. He wore a silver shining armor which covered his entire body. He was fighting against three orcs at the same time, he held his sword in both hands and managed to take down all three orcs with great effort. He and his men seemed to have trouble fighting the orcs back, who had at least two times more soldiers than the alliance of the humans and elves.

“We should help them” Elrond responded and ordered a group of fifty elves, who stood behind the frontline, to follow him. Elrond rushed with the elves to the humans and supported them in the battle against the orcs. Ares tested if he was able to summon his personal army, which should assist the elves and humans but it didn’t work.

He ran to the humans without hesitation, being a bit disappointed that his summoning didn't work. He killed a lot of orcs until he reached the leader of the human army. Ares and the elves managed to relieve the humans a bit and drive the orcs back toward the giant black mountain which was known as Mount Doom. The humans and elves followed the orcs and kept fighting against them, only their leaders stayed behind the frontline because they wanted to talk with their new ally.

“I am Elendil, High King of Gondor and King of all the Dúnedain. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I don’t know who you are and where you came from but I’m glad that you are helping us”

“I am Ares. I will explain you everything after the battle because we don’t have time for explanations now” Ares said and shook the king’s hand.

“This is my son Isildur” Elendil said and pointed at the man next to him. Isildur was as tall as his father, he had long brown hair and a full beard. He wore similar armor to his father but no helmet.

Ares shook Isildur’s hand and said “Tell me about this Sauron”

“There is not much to tell. He wants to conquer Middle-earth, he even tried to trick us into serving him but he didn’t succeed and now we are fighting against him to protect Middle-earth from his claws”

“So he has to be stopped. Where is he?” Ares asked.

“Behind us” Elrond said and pointed at someone behind Ares.

Ares turned around and checked the surroundings. He spotted a very tall warrior whose size was double as large as the size of the average human and elf. He wore a black and firm armor which covered his entire body. Ares spotted a golden ring on the index finger of his right hand, the same hand carried a massive mace. Sauron was at least ten meters away from Ares, the god senses the powerful aura which was radiated by the ring from this distance. Ares noticed the words of an, for him, unknown language, which had been carved in the ring, by closer looking at it. The ONE Ring and Sauron radiated a powerful and fearsome aura. Ares looked at the humans who stood in front of the Dark Lord and he noticed that they indeed feared him.

Sauron didn’t hesitate and lifted his mace in the air, he took a wide swing and executed his strike, hitting at least ten humans at the same time. The swing was so powerful that all the humans, which were hit by it, were flung widely away. None of those soldiers had survived the hit. He made another strike, this time flinging twenty humans and five elves away. The other humans acted like they were paralyzed, they stayed in front of the Dark Lord and they did nothing than stare at him in fear.

Ares didn’t fear Sauron but he was very impressed by the Dark Lord’s power. Ares knew that the fight against Sauron wouldn’t be easy but it was his task to protect the good people and make sure that they can live in peace.

Sauron decimated another group of humans with a mace strike and another with the fourth strike. Elendil lost his patience and charged at the Dark Lord who sent him away with a quick blow. He landed a few meters away on the ground and stopped moving.

His son rushed to his father but Sauron grabbed him with his other hand and threw him away. Isildur landed on top of his soldiers, a few of them were pushed to the ground as they tried to catch him. The fling had hurt Isildur so hard, although he landed on his soldiers instead of the hard ground, that he wasn’t able to get up alone. Ares knew that the king’s son wasn’t able to fight in this condition but he was not sure if Isildur knew that too. Ares looked at Elrond who was, like the soldiers of the alliance of humans and elves, terrified by Sauron’s power.

Ares knew that he was the only one who was strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord. He paved his way through the mass of human soldiers and walked towards Sauron who was at least two heads taller than him. He couldn’t see the Dark Lord’s eyes but he was pretty sure that they stared at him.

The humans on the front line stepped backward and made enough space so that the God of War could fight without taking care of allied soldiers around him. Sauron hadn’t moved away from his spot and he looked at Ares, who was standing five meters away from him. Ares thought about saying something to the Dark Lord but then he decided to not say anything because he knew that a conversation would be pointless and would lead to nothing. He drew his sword from his back and charged at Sauron. The Dark Lord lifted his mace and aimed a powerful swing at the god, who managed to dodge it, in the last moment.

Ares executed a quick sword strike but Sauron blocked it with his mace and sent Ares with a kick away. Ares was thrown only two meters backward, unlike the mortals who would have been flung over twenty meters away by one of Sauron’s kicks or mace strikes. Ares got up quickly and teleported behind the Dark Lord and hit him in the back before he had been able to turn around. Ares managed to damage Sauron’s armor but the strike was not strong enough so it didn’t break through the armor. Sauron turned around and performed another swing with his mace. Ares wasn’t fast enough and got hit by it. He staggered backward, his armor was heavily damaged but not fully broken. Although his armor had protected him, he felt a slight pain in his upper body.

He had underestimated the Dark Lord and Ares noticed that he wasn’t able to fight with his full potential, something weakened him and he didn’t know what prevented him from using his full power. The only logical reason, which came in his mind, was that the necklace had somehow weakened him after it had brought him into this world. He had been able to fight with his full potential against the titans but he had only access to half of his power against Sauron. He tried to increase his power by transforming into another form but nothing happened.

“Dammit” Ares hissed and blocked a mace swing with his massive sword. The two weapons were pushed against each other but Ares managed to win the encounter and pushed Sauron, forcing him to stagger backward. A loud groan was hearable from the Dark Lord who had managed to get his balance back. Ares’ gaze shifted from the Dark Lord to his Ring, he noticed that it was the origin of Sauron’s power and his strong and fearsome aura. He knew immediately that he had to cut the ring off somehow. He knew that cutting the hand off would be easier but would be difficult too because Sauron was a very powerful enemy and would notice when Ares would try to cut it off.

Sauron walked forward and made a powerful swing with his mace, Ares was able to jump to the left side so that the mace missed him and hit the ground instead, leaving a large hole in the ground. Ares’ reaction was fast, he teleported behind the Dark Lord and pierced his sword through the Dark Lord’s back far enough that its tip came out of his chest. His lips were formed to a triumphing grin but it quickly faded as the Dark Lord sent him away with a powerful kick.

Ares landed a few meters away on the ground, his sword still stuck in Sauron’s body. The Dark Lord pulled it out and threw it far away, not a single drop of blood flowed out of the hole in his upper body. Ares got up and created red lightings between his fingers.

Sauron walked towards Ares and was hit by red lighting strikes which managed to burn deep holes in his armor. Sauron lifted his empty hand in the air and created a shockwave, which was powerful enough to fling the god against the rock face behind him. Ares stood up and observed his upper body armor. A lot of holes and cracks were visible and his upper body hurt pretty badly. Ares focused the last remains of his limited power and created a massive sword out of red lightning. The blade twitched and sent out red lightning strikes which traveled uncontrolled in the surroundings, ready to hit someone or something.

The Dark Lord charged forward and performed another swing, Ares avoided the hit by ducking beneath it. He dashed through Sauron’s legs and rammed his sword in the Dark Lord’s right upper leg. A loud groan came out of massive helmet’s small slit for breathing. Ares knew that he can only defeat him by cutting the ring off but he was unsure how he could do that. Ares pulled the red lighting sword out of Sauron’s leg and jumped away before he would have been hit by the massive mace.

Ares turned around, wondering why nobody was helping him then he noticed that the humans and elves were busy dealing with a massive amount of orcs. He had been too concentrated on the duel against Sauron that he hadn’t noticed the orcs who had passed him and rushed to the defensive line of the alliance.

Sauron walked forward, slower this time because of his injured leg. Ares had expected that the Dark Lord had got regeneration abilities but it seemed that his wound wouldn’t close in short time without magic. Sauron created another shockwave but the God of War avoided it by teleporting behind him then he hit him with a powerful sword strike. Ares hit him again before the Dark Lord had been able to fully turned around, this time in the other upper leg.

Ares drew his sword out and was about to pierce his sword through Sauron’s neck as the Dark Lord sent him away with the help of dark magic. Ares was flung against the rock’s face again and fell to the ground. Sauron opened a dark portal and rushed through it as fast as his injured legs made it possible. Ares body was injured but he ignored the pain and got up quickly. He rushed to the portal and tried to go through it but it was closed in front of his eyes, in the last second, before he would have been able to step through it.

“Dammit” Ares hissed and beheaded an orc, who had tried to attack him. “He hides in this fortress” Elrond, who was a few meters away from Ares, shouted and pointed at a tall fortress on the horizon.

“Then we have to kill these orcs and rush to this fortress”

“We have to end this now! Let’s go to the tower now, my soldiers and the human soldiers will handle these orcs alone” Elrond responded and started to walk fast towards the fortress on the horizon. Ares focused his senses and detected the location of his sword. He rushed to the location and picked it up then he followed Elrond, who was more than twenty meters in front of them. Together with a few hundred elves Elrond and Ares arrived in front of the black fortress after a journey of a few hours. They killed a small group of orcs in front of the door then they observed the massive door and noticed that it was locked.

“Unfortunately we brought no battering ram to the battlefield” Elrond said and observed the fortress, not sure what to do.

“Don’t worry I got this” Ares said and stepped in front of the door. He closed his eyes and focused his power then he opened his eyes and destroyed the massive door with a forceful kick. He turned around and looked at the elves whose facial expression revealed their level of visible surprise had been increased, by this action. The elves followed the god, who entered the fortress and he took out every orc who dared to attack him.

The group fought its way through half of the fortress until they came to a level which was guarded by a special warrior. It was not Sauron but he seemed to be very powerful too, according to his aura which could only be sensed by Ares.

The warrior wore a long black cloak which covered his entire body. The body beneath the cloak was covered by silver coloured armor but only the armor on his legs and arms were seen by the elves and the God of War. The warrior, known as the Witch-king of Angmar, wore a strangely formed helmet which scalp was covered by several spikes. Ares noticed that behind the helmet was no visible face, instead only darkness was visible. Ares had seen a lot of weird and fearsome creatures in the past but he had never seen warriors without faces or heads. He supposed that the Witch-king’s head could be the helmet but he stopped thinking about it and started to observe him and his opponent’s movements.

“Tell us where your master is Witch-king and we will promise you a quick and clean death” Elrond said with a demanding tone in his voice. The Witch-king didn’t answer and just looked at the Elrond.

Ares was about to say something but the Witch-king was quicker and said “I will never tell you where Lord Sauron is. Fight me if you want but you should know that no man can kill me. You can try it and I will promise you that I will be your doom”.

A long sword appeared in his right hand and a massive flail appeared in his other hand. The Witch-king crooked his head and tried to frighten the elves, with massive success. Most of the elves stepped backward. Suddenly a transparent magical wall appeared behind Elrond and separated him from his little army.

Elrond made a large battle cry then he charged at the Witch-king, both hands clenched this sword tightly. The Witch-king took a swing with his flail which hit Elrond and flung him against the nearest wall. The elf leader collided with it and fell on the ground. Ares rushed to his comrade and noticed that he was not dead but he had lost his consciousness.

Ares clenched his sword handle tightly and rushed at the Witch-king. The Witch-king performed another swing with his sword but Ares dodged it and landed a forceful kick in his opponents’ stomach. The kick was so forceful what the Witch-king was flung away and collided with the wall at the opposite side of the room. He got up quickly and stared at the god. He focused his powers and charged at the god after he was fully prepared for the duel.

The fight longed an hour, both warriors managed to hurt each other but Ares had been the one who had the upper hand all the time. The Witch-king focused the last remains of his power then he said “I’ve told you that no man can kill me” and walked rushed towards Ares. He tried to hit end Ares with his flail but the God of War dodged the flail and blocked the Witch-king’s sword with his own.

“No man maybe…but gods can” Ares said smiling widely. He rammed his sword through the Witch-king’s upper body. He pushed his opponent away and watched the dissolution of the wraith’s body, with a satisfied expression on his face.

He turned around and noticed that the magical wall, in front of the heavily astounded elves had disappeared. He told the elves what he will fight against the Dark Lord alone and that they should take care of Elrond and make sure that he will get some rest. The elves wanted to help him but they listened and did as they were told because they respected him and he insisted on fighting him alone. Ares allowed the soldiers to clear the other levels while he will fight against Sauron then he walked out of the room.

Ares fought his way through the last few levels of the fortress until he came to its highest level. He spotted the Dark Lord standing in the middle of a very large room. The wounds in his leg seemed to have healed and Ares sensed that dark magic had been used previously. Only the wound in Sauron’s upper body wasn’t fully healed and the huge hole, caused by the sword strike, still existed in his armor. Sauron didn’t look for too long at the God of War, he rushed towards him as soon as he had spotted him. He took a wide swing with his mace but Ares managed to dodge it in the last moment.

Sauron swung his mace again this time he hit the God of War. The enormous power of that hit caused that the Ares was flung away and landed hard on the ground. Ares’ upper body armor was completely shattered, his upper body was covered by a large but not deep wound and not a single bone or rip was broken. Ares got up and groaned in pain. He had underestimated the Dark Lord. He wished that he would be able to fight with his full power. He had to deal with the current situation. He was a lot weaker and wasn’t able to increase his power or transform into one of his many battle forms, which really annoyed him.

Ares wiped the blood out of his face, which he had to spit out and which stuck on his chin. He ignored the enormous pain caused by his wound and rushed towards Sauron. The Dark Lord tried to hit him with another swing but this time Ares jumped aside and avoided the attack. Ares used the small, time window, where Sauron’s guard was down and rammed his sword in Sauron’s not fully recovered wound. A loud and deep groan was hearable, Ares drew the sword out Sauron’s upper body then he blocked another mace swing with it.

He managed to push Sauron back and destroy his mace, by cutting through the middle of the shaft. The flanged head of the mace and the upper half of its shaft fell down, producing a dull and echoing sound as it collided with the pitch-black floor.

The helmet of the Dark Lord made it impossible for Ares to see Sauron’s facial expression. If would have been able to see Sauron’s face he would have seen that Sauron’s eyes were widened in shock and his facial expression showed a mixture of surprise, disbelieve and fear. Sauron dropped the remains of his mace’s shaft to the ground then he lifted his hand, which carried the ring, in the air and began to cast a powerful dark magic spell.

The God of War was faster, he appeared in front of the Dark Lord and cut his hand off. Sauron’s hand dropped to the ground, an echoing sound was produced as the ONE Ring dropped on the ground. Sauron bent down and tried to pick the ring up but Ares kicked it away. Sauron stared at his separated hand in disbelieve. He looked at the ONE Ring for the last time before his body started to dissolve.

Ares watched Sauron’s fully dissolution which ended in an arcane explosion. Ares was flung away but he got up quickly, his lips were formed to a small smile. He had done it. He had managed to defeat a superior enemy without his full power.

Ares knew that his wound didn’t look good but it wouldn’t lead to his death. He didn’t know what had happened but somehow the necklace had weakened him by a lot, it also had taken his immortality away. He was still powerful but he was a mortal in this world. He knew that he had to find a healer so that his wound could be treated. Normally Ares’ body would regenerate and heal this wound alone but somehow it didn’t, probably because of the loss of his immortality and a lot of his power.

Ares turned his gaze from the spot, where Sauron had previously stood, to the ONE Ring at the other side of the room. He walked to it and picked it up, immediately feeling the ring’s unlimited power. He heard a quiet whispering which made Ares thought that the ring would speak to him. He observed the ring’s beauty and listened to the quiet voice in his head. The ring was speaking to him and told him to drop it and walk away. Ares ignored the voice and kept staring at the golden ring in which words of a, for Ares, unknown language were carved in. Ares sensed its power and potential. He knew that it would make him a lot stronger and he also knew that he desired and needed the power, not only because the amulet had weakened him but also because he wanted to get stronger in general.

He sensed the presence of another person then he turned around and hid the ONE Ring behind his back. He spotted Elrond who stood, with a few elven soldiers, in front of the room’s gigantic door.

“You are awake, that’s good. I thought that you have been seriously hurt” Ares said.

“Where is he? Where is Sauron?” Elrond asked and walked towards Ares, ignoring what he had said.

“He is gone” Ares responded and covered the ring, whose size had shrunk, in his clenched fist.

“He is gone? Did you defeat him? That’s awesome” Elrond responded, his face lightened up and showed a very happy expression.

“Yes, I’ve defeated him. I watched his dissolution and the dissolution of the ring” Ares said. He felt bad about lying to the elf but he wanted to keep the ring no matter what it would cost.

“The ONE Ring is gone? That is even better, that means we don’t have to go to Mount Doom and destroy it there” Elrond said happily. He rushed to the God of War and shook Ares’ other hand. Elrond told Ares that he and the other elves will go back to Rivendell and he asked him if he would come with him.

“Of course I will come with you. I promised that I will explain everything and answer all of your questions”

“Then we should go now” Elrond responded and walked out of the room, followed by this soldiers. Ares waited until all were gone then he let a small brown bag appear. He placed the ring in the bag and caused it to disappear. He walked out of the room, through the countless levels until he walked out of Barad-dûr. Elrond was sitting on a horse and waited for him. Ares walked to the horse next to Elrond’s and sat on it. They looked for the last time at Sauron’s fortress and Mordor before they commanded their horses to move. They traveled almost two weeks until they finally arrived in Rivendell.

Rivendell turned out to be a very beautiful city, which was built on mountains and on a waterfall. The buildings looked similar to the buildings of the other elven races, Ares had seen in other worlds during his countless journeys. Most of the buildings were made out of light stones or marble. Rivendell was not as large as Ares had expected, but it was large enough to house hundreds of elves. This town was one of the most beautiful places Ares ever had seen in his life.

A lot of beautifully dressed elves cheered up as they spotted the returning soldiers and their leader. Ares followed the elves over a long and thin bridge which leads them to a large square, on which the countless citizens stood. A lot of elves had spotted the god whose upper body army was still heavily damaged but his wound had healed within the two weeks. Ares noticed that a lot of eye pairs hung on him, mostly female elves who were admiring him and his handsomeness.

Ares spotted an elf woman in the crowd who was looking at him in a certain way, he knew immediately that she had encountered Aphrodite and was influenced by her magic, which meant that she wanted him but it also meant that his wife was in Rivendell. His lips were formed to a small smile, he felt that he was really excited to see her again only by thinking of her and her beautiful and sexy body. He knew that he had to wait until he had explained everything to Elrond which annoyed him a bit. The waiting felt like a torment but the reward would be worth every torment and torture.

The citizens of Rivendell greeted the Elrond and the returning soldiers. A few of the female elves seemed to be heavily attracted by Ares. They kept staring at him, licking their lips and even biting their lower lips in excitement. Normally Ares liked it that most of the women, he met, fell for him but sometimes it was annoying when was busy with something like fulfilling his duty.

Ares ignored these women and followed Elrond to his big house. The house’s ornament was well distinctive which let the building look indescribable beautiful. They entered the house, which inside was more astonishing than the outside. The decoration and the interior furnishing showed that no costs had been spared to build it.

Ares admired the beautiful decorations, the countless beautiful paintings on the walls and the beautiful furniture. Elrond signalized Ares to follow, the God of War did as he was told and they came in a very beautiful little chamber which seemed to be his office. Elrond sat down on a chair behind a desk and pointed at the chair in front of the desk. Ares sat down on observed the desk which was overfilled with many letters, books and other stuff.

“Do you want to drink some tea?” Elrond asked.

“No thank you. I don’t need to eat or drink in general. I just do it because of fun and some meals are very delicious so I like to eat them, although I’m never hungry or thirsty” Ares responded and looked at the slightly confused Elrond.

“You managed to defeat dozens of orcs without a problem and you killed Sauron alone. Who are you? Elrond asked astonished and curious.

“My name is Ares. I’m a god from another world. I came to this world by accident”

“A god?” Elrond asked. He didn’t know if the man in front of him was telling the truth or was fooling him.

“Yes, I am a god. I a superior and powerful living being and my task is to protect the universe with its countless worlds, dimensions and realities. A lot of planets and different worlds exists so it’s impossible to save all worlds and realities but I help where I can” Ares explained.

“You saved us from Sauron and his foes. Sauron is dead, the ring destroyed. Only his fortress stands but we have already conquered it and drove every remaining orc out of your lands. I’m grateful, that you saved thousands of innocent lives which were in danger under the threat of the existence of Sauron”

“As I said I help wherever I can. That’s one of my duties as a god”

“I believe you. You are very powerful. I’ve never seen someone who had such a power, besides Sauron of course”

“That was not even my full power. My power was limited by the object which brought me to your world”

“So you came to this world from somewhere else. You will go back to your world right?” Elrond asked, his voice reflected his disappointment.

“I will go back to my world one day. First I have to find my wife who is here in Rivendell. I can feel her aura, that means she has to be somewhere in this city. I will stay for a few days or weeks then I have to go back. But I will come back and visit you when I have the time for that”

“That’s good to know. I want to meet you again” Elrond said smiling. Ares smiled back and the two talked for a while until Ares told Elrond that he will go looking for his wife. Elrond nodded and watched the god leaving. Ares closed his eyes and focus on tracking the place from which Aphrodite’s aura came. The search for her took him ten minutes until he finally found her in a guest room of another building.

She sat on a large bed and was surrounded by half-naked men and women who were feeding her with delicious fruits. Aphrodite’s beautiful lips formed to a wide smile as she spotted her lover, who had repaired his armor, with his divine abilities, while he had talked with Elrond. She gave the elves a sign, they got up and left the room quickly. Aphrodite stood up, she was completely naked and did erotic moves while she walked to her husband. She pressed her lips on his and kissed him passionately.

She bit his lower lips and forced her tongue in his mouth as soon as his lips parted. Their tongue’s wrestled but like every time they had kissed, she won the fight with ease. She placed her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his’, which wasn’t covered by armor anymore. His lower body armor disappeared too, only his pants were left. Aphrodite snapped with her fingers and the door behind them was closed with the help of magic. Aphrodite started to rub his abs and kept kissing him.

“Now we can continue what we have started before the necklace had teleported us away” Aphrodite said with an erotic voice.

“Where is the necklace?” Ares asked.

“I hid it one of my many handbags because I don’t want that it gets accidentally triggered by one of this elves. I don’t want to travel to a random world without you my love” Aphrodite responded and sneaked her left hand in his pants, rubbing his dick which got erected within less than a second after she had touched it. She crouched and pulled his pants down. Her grin became wider because of the spectacular sight of his erected penis. She took his member in her hands and started to rub it with both hands. She looked up to him and noticed the wide grin on his face. He placed his left hand on her scalp and massaged it softly while she rubbed his dick faster.

She increased her rubbing speed again and took, as much as possible, of his dick in her mouth. She wished she could fit more in but his member was too large for her mouth. She began to suck his dick, her tongue caressed its tip and her hands rubbed the large rest of his shaft which didn’t fit in her mouth.

She knew that her husband could increase the size of his body as often as he wanted. He could make his dick longer if he wanted but Aphrodite was already more than happy and pleased by his current size. As the goddess of love, she was able to fit in every single dick in her vagina no matter how long or thick it was, even if its size was longer than her upper body. Ares knew that she had that ability, he was wondering how she was doing that. He will never know that because the goddess of love was a mystery with so many secrets. How she managed every time to take the full length of his enormous cock was one of these secrets and unsolved mysteries.

Aphrodite continued pleasuring him with her mouth while her left hand toyed with his balls and her other hand massaged her southern lips. Quite moans escaped Ares’ lips as he closed his eyes to enjoy the enormous pleasure better. He felt the tongue of his wife flickering against his glans, her hand rubbed his dick tightly and his balls were kneaded softly by her hand. He felt that Aphrodite increased her rubbing speed with the purpose bring him over the edge.

He noticed her impatience, normally she would tease him a lot but not at this moment. She had missed him so much and he had missed her too. Although Aphrodite had done nothing else but having sex the past two weeks, she was very horny and needed him very badly. She brought him other the edge with her skilled tongue and her very experienced hands.

He came in her mouth, a very large amount of a certain sticky liquid was shot out of his dick so and a lot dripped out of her mouth or ran down her throat. He pulled his dick out of her mouth and looked at her. She smiled at him and started to lick her face clean which was covered by a large amount of cum. She swallowed his cum, ignoring the amount which had dripped on her juicy breasts. This sight made Ares more excited than he already was, he took his dick in his left hand and rubbed it very fast. Another load squirted out of his dick, after two minutes and most of it landed on her breasts and in her mouth.

Aphrodite’s smile was wide as she swallowed his cum and soaped her breasts which the amount of cum which had dropped on them. She stood up and guided her lover on the bed then she fell on top of the bed and spread her legs wide open, showing him what he should do next. Ares did as he was told and started to rub the tip of his cock against her southern lips. He teased her a bit and inserted his member as soon as he recognized the expression of impatience in her face. His dick penetrated her walls and fully fit in them although her belly was shorter than his dick. Although Aphrodite did nothing the entire day except having sex with men or women, she was really tight and her walls felt indescribable good against his thick cock.

He started to move his hip forward and backward, rubbing his dick against her walls in a constant rhythm which caused that a very loud moan escaped her lips. Aphrodite’s moans had always been music to Ares' ears but this time her melody was even louder and its rhythm was faster and more frequent. He caressed her hip and kept thrusting his dick forwards and backward. His hand trailed upwards until it reached her bosom and he started to fondle her big breasts. Her moans became louder and more frequently, which indicated that the pleasure, he was causing, became more and more intense. The God of War’s moans got louder too but not as loud as the moans coming out of Aphrodite’s sweet lips.

Ares reached her g-spot with ease and continued giving her what she desired so much. He continued fucking her in this position for over thirty minutes, suddenly he felt an enormous wave of pleasure rushing through his body and he knew that he was about to cum again. He lifted his wife up and sat her in his lap right before he shot a large load of cum in her pussy. Aphrodite cried out loudly as an orgasm rushed through her body, his cum was mixed with her climax and a small amount dripped out of her pussy and dropped onto his balls and upper thighs.

Aphrodite looked at her lover whose eyes were also filled with need, excitement and lust. He pulled her close and pressed his hot and sweaty body against her smooth body which was also hot and sweaty. She captivated his lips in a passionate kiss and licked every corner of his mouth while his dick kept trusting and rubbing against her walls. Her core was sending out waves after waves of pleasure which would be too much for a normal woman but they were not enough for Aphrodite. She was very experienced and was able to bear hundreds of these intense pleasure waves at the same time.

She saw in his facial expression, that he wasn’t done with her and she was glad that he wanted to continue. Ares pulled his dick out and inserted it, without a warning, in her ass. Aphrodite cried out both in pain and pleasure, the pain quickly faded and was replaced by intense waves of pleasure as Ares turned her around and fucked her from behind like an animal. She preferred having his dick in her pussy, between her breasts or in her mouth but she also appreciated his animalistic side which liked fucking her in the ass.

The gods kept fucking for several hours, during their lovemaking Ares came two times in her ass, three times in her mouth and incredible five times in her pussy without making a pause. Aphrodite fell onto the bed, she braved heavily in exhausting, her entire body was covered and filled by cum. Ares hugged her tightly from behind, his dick was still twitching inside her, hitting against her g-spot.

“That was incredible” Aphrodite whispered and closed her eyes.

“Yes, it was my love” Ares whispered softly in her ear. He closed his eyes and snuggled against his lover, his dick was still squirting cum in her pussy while they two were cuddling. They enjoyed each other’s presence and pressed their warm bodies together, finally falling asleep after an hour of exchanging caresses.


End file.
